Never Forget you
by Accent of Rain
Summary: Untuk yang terkasih-yang tak pernah lekang oleh waktu. Special drabble untuk Almh. Kak Arnanda Indah.


**Never Forget You**

Oleh

**Accent of Rain**

**Naruto**

Oleh

**Masashi Kishimoto**

Warning: Ambigu, ketidakjelasan plot. Ketidaksanggupan saya untuk mengetik apapun.

_Dedicated for my beloved Nee-chan; __Almh. Arnanda Indah__ (Kang Mas Neji Ganteng)_

_Hope you Rest in Peace :')_

**.**

_Trrrrtttt..._

_Trrrttttt..._

_Trrrttt..._

_Cklek._

"_Yo Naruto, ada apa menelpon malam-ma—Apa...kenapa? Kau...tidak bercanda kan?"_

.

Kaki jenjang itu berlari dengan sangat cepat menelusuri koridor. Rambut coklat yang biasanya selalu apik dan rapi kini kacau berantakan, bahkan ia hanya memakai piyamanya. Tak sempat memikirkan keadaan dirinya sendiri saat ini. Ia tak peduli. Yang lebih ia pedulikan adalah _dirinya_—yang saat ini tengah berada pada titik yang berbahaya.

Mata violet tak berpupilnya menangkap kerumunan orang di ujung lorong—teman-temannya. Melihat wajah teman-temannya dari kejauhan membuat dirinya takut. Takut untuk sampai di sana. Takut untuk menghadapi kenyataan yang terburuk. Seketika langkahnya melambat. Bahkan sempat terhenti sejenak di tengah koridor. Kedua tangannya mengepal dan bergetar. Hatinya serasa ingin meraung. Tidak mungkin. Hal ini tak mungkin terjadi pada _dirinya_. Tidak mungkin.

"...Neji? Neji?"

Sebuah suara mengembalikannya pada dunia nyata. Suara cempreng yang biasanya ceria dan penuh semangat itu, kali ini terdengar berbeda. Kesedihan dan kehilangan, yang terdengar tersirat dalam suaranya.

"Naruto."

Ia hanya bisa mengucapkan nama pemuda itu. Ia hanya bisa menatap mata birunya yang meredup, mencari celah kebenaran. Mencari kabar baik di sana, tapi sayang ia tak menemukannya.

Detik selanjutnya, pemuda pirang jabrik itu memeluknya. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan gejolak emosi di dadanya. Ia tahu perasaannya. Ia sangat mengerti. Karena ia pun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Tolong katakan bahwa semua ini tidak benar, Naruto."

Pemuda pirang itu melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap mata violet di hadapannya, keping biru pemuda itu terselimuti cairan bening yang menyesakkan. Ia tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Hanya menuntut pemuda bermata violet untuk menemukan kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Pemuda pirang—Naruto menuntunnya untuk melihat kenyataan yang tak terperihkan.

Melewati beberapa rekan-rekan mereka, Naruto membawa Neji berhadapan dengan pintu kayu bercat putih. 305, nomor kamar itu. Naruto berhenti sejenak. Ragu-ragu untuk menekan kenop pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Namun akhirnya ia bisa. Bisa menekan kenop itu sampai bunyi derit dari pintu terbuka. Pintu itu terbuka. Seorang pemuda berambut raven terlihat berada di dalam. Tangannya menggenggam seseorang yang terbaring di sana. Tak hentinya pemuda itu menciumi tangan putih nan lembut milik_nya_—seseorang yang telah tiada. Seseorang di balik selimut putih itu.

Naruto terdiam di depan pintu, begitu pun Neji. Seketika rasa tidak percaya tentang apa yang terjadi itu menguap ke angkasa. Tergantikan dengan rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba menangkupnya dengan erat. Sampai ia tak mampu bernapas. Sampai ia tak merasakan degup jantungnya yang seakan berhenti. Sampai ia tak mampu lagi membendung cairan bening di pelupuk matanya, lalu jatuh berlutut di hadapan_nya_—menangis tersedu.

...

_**Sakura**_

_**Sakura.**_

_**Sakura!**_

...

_**Sakura... **_

_Melihatmu bergerak,_

_Melihatmu tersenyum,_

_Melihatmu tertawa dengan riang,_

_Adalah suatu anugerah bagiku._

_**Sakura...**_

_Aku bersyukur telah mengenalmu,_

_Aku bersyukur telah merindukanmu,_

_Menyukaimu dan menyayangimu._

_Dan aku bersyukur kau hadir di hidupku._

_**Sakura.**_

_Meski ragamu telah tiada, _

_Meski jiwamu teah disisi-Nya_

_Ketahuliah bahwa aku tak akan bisa melupakanmu_

_Melupakan segala rasa dan kenangan tentangmu_

_Aku tak akan mampu_

_Melenyapkanmu dalam pikiranku, dalam hatiku, dan dalam setiap hembusan nafasku._

_Aku—akan selalu mencintaimu—selamanya._

_Kau akan selalu hidup, di setiap degup jantungku._

_..._

**Beginilah perasaanku saat mendengar bahwa Kakak telah dipanggil oleh-Nya. Rasanya tak percaya. Sama seperti perasaan Neji yang tak percaya bahwa Sakura telah tiada.**

**Kakak, Kami akan selalu mencintai Kakak selamanya. Kakak akan tetap menjadi kenangan terindah dalam hidup kami. Terima kasih,Kak. Terima kasih karena kami bisa mengenal pribadi Kakak yang sangat baik. Selamat jalan, Kakakku tersayang. Semoga Allah menempatkan Kakak di sisi terbaik-Nya. Amin.**

**Maafkan saya yang membuat fict ini begitu ambigu dan mungkin agak sedikit tak jelas. Saya tak mampu mengetik lebih jauh lagi dari ini. Saya begitu shock mendengar kabar bahwa Kakak telah mendahului Kami untuk pulang ke sisi-Nya. Maaf karena saya tak bisa memberikan fict yang terbaik untuk Kakak. Tapi saya berharap, semoga Kakak suka :')**


End file.
